Unknown By You
by fallen-angel-scorn
Summary: Leina. That's her name. Age 17. A witch. She never knew her father, but hey, he was in Azkaban for most of her life. Now, she's abandoned at his door, her mother having left her for being different, but can Leina survive her father or the Weasley twins?
1. Um, Hi?

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter would I be writing a fanfiction?! I

know this is a bit off, but Sirius was one of my favorite characters, so he is

now alive. He NEVER DIED, ok? Good!

Unknown By You

chapter 1

Um, Hi?

Leina Black stood on a grassy lawn. Her mother, Mattie, had left her there. What was she supposed to do? Knock on the door and say "Hi, I'm your daughter, Mom said I should stay here?" She didn't even know what her dad LOOKED like, he hadn't been around while she was growing. Her mother hadn't allowed her to go to Hogwarts when she had gotten her letter, and she had been accepted every year. Her mother had just said no, an home-schooled her. She wanted desperately to get away from her overprotective mother, but she didn't realize that she was going to abandon her once they had found her father. Sighing, she picked up her trunk and owl cage and started towards the door.

Sirius Black was a happy man. He was free, now that the rat Peter Pettigrew was convicted of all those murders Sirius had been accused of. Now that he was free, he had bought a three bedroom house, and Harry was coming to live with him. He was just about to go cook himself some dinner when there was a knock on the door.

Leina shifted on her feet, waiting for her father to answer the door. When he did, she looked up at him. He was handsome, but he looked like he'd been through a lot. "Um, hi?" she said.

Sirius went and answered the door. He looked down to see a short, but pretty girl with long, straight black hair and light blue tips. Her eyes were wide and a clear blue and she stared back up at him. Her dressing was almost kind of scary to him, but he had seen people dress as such before. She wore metal rings on her fingers and all of her clothing was black. Her t-shirt was on the tight side and said 'I'm not skipping school, I'm on a self motivated field trip' and her pants were baggy and had straps that made an X on the back of them. "Um, hi?" she said hesitantly. "Who are you?" he asked confusedly. "Um, well, I'm Leina." she said. "Leina what?" he asked. "Leina Black." she said hesitantly. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Well, um, you see, I'm Maddie Jorgenson's daughter, and yours as well." she said hesitantly. "Oh." he said softly, then fell backwards into a faint. "Oh this is just SPLENDID." she muttered. "_Enervate."_ Instantly, Sirius awakened and looked up at the young girl standing before him. "How old are you?" he asked hesitantly. "I'm 17." she answered. "I see. And why are you here? Not that I mind of course." he added. Leina went into a lengthy story of how her mother disliked her because she looked too much like her father, and how her mother hated her father with a passion since he was a supposed murderer, and when her mother had found out that he was free that she had abandoned her on his driveway and driven away. "I see. Well, than you'll be staying here of course. I suppose you go to Hogwarts? Or Beauxbaton?" he asked. She shook her head. "My mother didn't want me 'fraternizing' with the wrong people, so she home schooled me. Not like I would go and be all friendly with a Slytherin or anything. Stupid purists." she rambled. "Now you sound like the person I would expect a daughter of mine to sound like!" he said brightly. "I'm sure glad I bought a three bedroom house, or else you'd be bunking with Harry." he mused. "Harry? As in Harry Potter? He LIVES here?" she asked amazedly. "He's going to. I'm his godfather and now that I'm fee, I can look after him- well, the two of you now. Come on then, I'll show you your room." He said, walking into the house and up a flight of stairs. She followed suit, wondering why he was being so good about it. Most of the men she knew would have questioned her on the spot, wand raised and ready. He brought her to a very plain room. "This was going to be a guest room, but its yours now, so decorate it however you want. I was planning on getting Harry later on tonight, would you like to come along? I'm sure he'd like to meet his godsister." he said fast, putting down her things. She hung her owl cage from a hook in the ceiling. "Now." he said, taking out his wand. "I'd like to know who you REALLY are." he said. 'Oh here we go....' she thought. "I'm Leina Black. Would you like me to take some veritaserum for me to prove it?" she asked. "Yes, actually, I would." he said. He pulled out a small vile of clear liquid and conjured up a goblet of pumpkin juice. He put a drop in and handed it to her. She gulped it down and showed him she had drunk it all. "Ok, who are you?" he asked. "I am Leina Black, 17 years old, birthday September 19th, blood type O, I'm a virgo." she said. "Okie dokie." he said, and pocketed his wand. "I was just about to make dinner." he said. "Really? What are you making?" she asked eagerly, she was hungry. "I was just calling the pizza parlor." he said. Leina started to giggle. "Ok then. How about I make dinner?" she suggested. "Do you know how to cook?" he asked. "Of course! Is there food in the fridge?"she asked. "Am I a guy?" he asked sarcastically. "Ok. Pasta it is." she said, and set off downstairs. 'So I'm a dad.' he thought to himself, 'COOL!'

Leina, it turned out, was a very good cook indeed, and had made an Alfredo for dinner. After they ate, Leina and Sirius got their coats and walked outside. Leina had a long black trench coat with metal fastens. "So, why do you dress like that?" he asked, gesturing at her jacket."Oh," she said laughing, "I dress like this because I tended to rebel against my mom. She's a bit of a controlling bitch. My clothing was and is, one thing she couldn't control. And when I do where robes, they look in the same sort of style as the rest of my apparel, just to let you know. I don't wear muggle clothing all of the time. "Can you apparate?" he asked. She nodded. "Ok, then go to Magnolia Crescent. I'll go second to make sure you get there." he said. She nodded again, and then with a _crack_ she disapparated. Sirius followed suit a few moments later.

Leina appeared with a sharp _crack_ a few moments later on Magnolia Crescent. She looked around the now dark, but little village. It looked absolutely revolting to her. She couldn't believe that people could live in a place so alike. Sirius popped in right then. "This place is awful." she said. "It's so revolting." they said together. "This is my second trip here. I was here a couple of years ago, when I broke out of Azkaban." he told her. Leina crinkled her nose in disgust. "So, who lives here?" "Harry lives here. Are you sure you are my daughter?" he asked surprisedly. Was this girl as dense as Peter used to be. All of a sudden, Leina's eyes glowed a bright purple, and Sirius was thrown backwards. "WOAH! What was that?" he asked surprised. "Um, well, yeah, that's kinda why my mom abandoned me with you, no offense. I can do wandless magic when I get really angry or sad. And I don't mean little simple spells, I can do some pretty complex ones." she admitted. "Sirius?" said a voice, very confusedly.

Harry Potter was depressed. His friends were barely writing to him and he hadn't barely heard from Sirius. He wondered where they all were, and if they were ok. Suddenly, he heard a loud _crack_. Was someone apparating? Harry stuck his head out of the window, and there was another _crack_. Two people? Now, he heard voices outside. One of them was the voice of a girl and the other sounded familiar. VERY familiar. Harry climbed out of his window and shimmied down the drain pipe. He ran to the end of the street. "Sirius?" he asked confusedly. "Harry!" said Sirius jovially. "I'd like you to meet someone very important." "Really? Did you finally meet someone?" he asked. "Well, um, in a manner of speaking yes, relationship wise, um, no. 'd like you to meet Leina." he said, "Hello." she said, giving a little wave. "Hi, but, Sirius, who is she?" he asked. "Leina is my daughter Harry." Said Sirius.


	2. Well, It's nice to meet you

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling and really did own Harry potter, would be on a rinky dink site posting fanfiction?! (even though I love it!!!!)

Unknown By You

chapter 2

Well, It's Nice To Meet You

"Leina is my daughter Harry." said Sirius. "What?! But-but.." stammered Harry. Leina laughed. "Y'know, I thought Harry Potter was supposed to be smart dad, yet here he is, blubbering in front of me." she laughed. "No! It's just well, how come he never knewabout you before? How old are you anyways?" he asked. "Yeah, guys, can we discuss this back at the house? _Accio trunk. Accio cage."_ Harry's trunk came zooming out, as well as Hedwig's cage. "Harry, you can't apparate, can you?" asked Leina wearily. He shook his head and se groaned. "Yuck, the Knight Bus." she said, then went off to the sidewalk. Sirius was already waiting on it and once they were next to them, he summoned the bus. Stan hopped out of the bus. "Ern! It's-""Don't say their names." said Leina, handing him their money. They got seats in the back and Harry remembered quite quickly why he didn't like to travel via Knight Bus. When they had finally reached the house, they were quite disheveled. Leina smoothed out her hair and Harry re-rumpled his. He had taken to wearing it like James once did. Harry looked at his new home. It was a nice size, and the lawn was uncut. There were weeds growing in the front and there was a different sort of car in each driveway, if there even was a car. Harry was going to love it there. "S'not much, but it's our home." said Sirius walking towards it. "It's wonderful compared to Privet Drive." said Harry. "You bet. How do you live there? It's just disgusting. How does anyone live there?!" asked Leina. "Easily. My aunt and uncle love it there. So does Dudley." said Harry. "I'm just glad you nor I have to live there." said Leina, then went into the house.She was still holding Hedwig's cage. "Hey harry, let's go see your new room." said Leina, starting to walk up the stairs. He nodded and followed her up. She walked past her room, to the room at the end of the hall and opened the doorway. There were quidditch posters all over the walls and a Chudley Cannon bedspread. Leina smiled. "So. I see someone likes quidditch. What position?" she asked. "Huh?" "What position do you play?" she repeated. "Oh, seeker. Do you play?" he asked. "Yeah, but I play keeper." she answered. "My friend Ron does as well. Do you go to school?" he asked. "Well, kind of. I was accepted to Hogwarts every year, but my mother didn't want me to go. Not like I had a choice. I would've gone in a heartbeat. Too late now though." she said sadly. "How are you going to have a career? You haven't taken your O.W.L.S or your N.E.W.T.S." said Harry confusedly. "I have. My mother has friends at the ministry who gave me the practicals. I trained to teach, so I don't know what I'm going to do. There aren't any teaching posts open at the moment so..." she said. "But there are! I bet the Defense Against the Dark Arts post is still up for grabs at Hogwarts!" said Harry excitedly. "We can contact Dumbledore if you like." said Sirius, who had walked in. "It would be absolutely wonderful!" she exclaimed. "But would I have to wear a uniform?" she asked. "I doubt it, none of the other professors wear them, they wear their own robes." Harry told her. "Ok good. I wonder, do you think we could get a hold of Dumbledore now to ask him?" she asked. "Sure, I think we can." said Sirius. He started down the stairs and the two kids followed after him. He threw some floo powder into the fire that was crackling. "_Dumbledore's office."_ He thrust his head through. Leina heard them talking, but couldn't see either of their heads. A moment later, Sirius's head reappeared, and Dumbledore's head appeared in the fire. "Soo, you are Sirius's daughter." he said kindly. "I am, sir." she replied. "And I also understand you would like to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts for me at Hogwarts." "I would love to sir." she said. "Can you demonstrate that you know enought to teach at Hogwarts. I do not underestimate you." he said. Leina looked at Harry and he nodded. They turned to face each other and bowed. Then Harry threw an impediment jinx at her, but she created a sheild and it bounce off of her sheild and Ran straight into Harry. He slowed down majorly and Leina looked around, waiting for the curse to lift. She didn't want to hurt him. When she knew he was about to be freed of it, she lifted him up in the air and refused to put him down. "I surrender." he said finally. The blood had all rushed to his head and lights were flashing in front of his eyes. "Very well." said Dumbledore, "Welcome to the staff."


	3. Preperations

Disclaimer: Am I J.K. Rowling? OF COURSE I'M J.K.ROLWING. That's why I am on a fanfiction site and not at a publishing company, right?

Unknown By You

chapter 3-Preparations

As the week passed, Sirius got to know Leina a bit better. He learned that she liked American rock and sought after finding cds. Her room had been painted a very dark purple and was adorned with posters of her favorite bands. One day, she was writing out lesson plans, blaring "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie on her stereo, when Sirius knocked on her door. She faintly heard it and lowered the music, then went to answer it. "I have a surprise for you." he said. "Oh really?" replied Leina inquisitively. "Yep. It's downstairs." he said, then left. Leina followed him and when she was down the stairs, Harry held a big black sheet in front of her surprise. "SURPRISE!" they both yelled, and Harry lifted the sheet. Sitting in a neat pile were a pair of dress robes, a few teacher's robes for Hogwarts, an encyclopedia of defensive methods and- "OH MY GOSH!! A FIREBOLT!!!" she cried, holding up the sleek racing broom."I assume you can fly? You never said if you could or not." said Sirius. Leina was pulled out of her reverie. "Hm? Oh, yeah, I taught myself when my mom went to the bar and stuff." said Leina nonchalantly. "She what?!" asked Sirius bewildered. "When she went to the bar. She did that all the time dad, no reason to worry or anything, I was fine." Sirius didn't look convinced. "Yeah? What if a death eater figured out who you were and went after you when your mother wasn't home? Hm? What then?" "I would have been fine. I can even beet Harry dad, and he's defeated Voldie-dork, how many times? That's right. Almost two, so take a chill pill okie dokie?" Grumbling, Sirius agreed. Leina grinned. "Ok then. Now, if you two don't mind, I want to finish my lesson plans. I'm almost through the year by now." she replied. "Sure." said Sirius. "Leina, can I see what you have planned for us?" asked Harry. Leina stared at him inquisitively. Suddenly it dawned on her. "Oh yeah!! You're going to be in my classes!" she said, smacking her head. Sirius gawked, then leaned down to Harry, who whispered, "I'm not sure that I want someone this dense teaching me how to defend myself." Sirius howled with laughter. Leina smirked. "I heard that Mr. Potter. Just remember, I can deduct points and give detentions too." she sniggered. "Aw, you wouldn't do that to your favorite student, would you?" he asked, batting his eyes. "Get over yourself Harry. You may be a legend, but I'm not going to spoon feed you. Besides, who says that YOU are going to be my favorite student? I haven't met any other students yet." Harry smirked more. "Y'know, I could see her and Fred or George getting along just great. A right out perfect couple, wouldn't you say Sirius?" said Harry. Sirius tilt his head to the side, "Now that you mention it, her and Fred WOULD make a wonderful couple. We should introduce them." Leina raised an eyebrow. "Are we making wedding arrangements for me with some guy I've never even met? I'll bet he's pompous, egotistical and-"Leina was cut off with a loud _crack_. Leina turned to see who it was, and she saw one of the most gorgeous boys she had ever seen in her entire life. He wasn't extremely tall, but he definitely wasn't short. He had short red hair, cut at his ears, and bright blue eyes. Leina could tell he was muscular. Since she was avid with quidditch, she could tell he was built for a beater's position. If she were any other girl, her jaw would have hung open, but she was Leina Black, and she had a reputation to uphold. "Hello there. I'm Fred, Fred Weasley, and who might you be?" said the boy. Leina almost stuttered. "I'm Leina, Leina Black." "As in like, Sirius's daughter?" he asked bewildered. She nodded. Fred stuck out his hand. "Well, it's good to meet you. But where have you been all of these years? You ARE a witch right? You're not a squib? Because if I had ever seen you at Hogwarts, I definitely would have remembered it." Leina shook his hand, a slight tint in her cheeks. "My mother decided she didn't want me finding too much out, so she home schooled me on basic magic. I had to sneak out to buy a wand and learn some real magic. My mother decided that she'd had enough of me when dad here got released and abandoned me." she said. "Eesh, and my mum bugs me that I should KEEP studying magic." said Fred. Leina laughed. "You're lucky. How many siblings do you have?" she asked. "Six." he replied. "Jeez. That's insane." she said, shaking her head. "Actually, if you want, you can meet them. I was just sent over here as messenger boy to invite Harry and Sirius over today, so now, I suppose the invitation extends to you as well. I'd better go let mum know you're coming. See ya later, Leina, it was nice to meet you." he said, then apparated away. "I'm going to go change." she said, then went back into the house. Leina hurried up to her room and over to her trunk. These were new people to make an impression on, especially Fred. She decided to hell with a robe and pulled out a few articles of muggle clothing. She dressed into her long sleeved black shirt with holes in the shoulder, a demin mini-skirt, and plaid tights. She pulled on some black converses, then went back downstairs. Sirius and Harry had changed as well, but only into cleaner versions of what they had already been wearing. "OK. Leina, I realize this is going to exert a bit of your energy, ut this is a precaution. I'm going to need you to apparate with Harry. I need to go ahead so I can do something for the order." said Sirus. Leina nodded in understanding. She had read that she would be exhausted after this, but she knew about the Order, and that she had to do itn without question. Sirius had already disapparated, so she waited a moment before turning to Harry. "I need you to hold onto me ok?" she asked. Harry was a bit taller than her, and found it a little odd, but did as he was instructed. "If you get the urge, do NOT let go. You'll end up god knows where. Now, hold on. Here we go!" Leina apparated, thinking 'The Burrow'. She loved the flashes of color as they raced by, going so fast that nobody could even see them. She felt Harry clutching on for dear life, and then as fast as they had started, they came to a halt in front of a shabbier looking house, but it looked warm and friendly. There was an excedingly tall, red- haired boy waiting for them there. He was a lot taller than Harry, and made Leina feel like a midget. "Ron!" said Harry happily. "Harry!" greeted the boy, whom Leina figured was Ron. "And who is this? Fred said that you had someone with you." said Ron, peering down at Leina. "I'm Leina Black. Sirius's daughter. Nice to meet you.. Ron?" she said. He nodded, but looked confused. "We didn't know he had a daughter until just recently ether mate, not to worry." said Harry. Just then, another boy came outside. "Hello again Fred." she said, slightly waving. George smacked his forehead and Ron and Harry burst out laughing. George said, "Fred didn't tell you that he had a twin, did he Leina? I'm George by the way." he said. "O ok. And you already know about me, so there is no need for another introduction." she said. "Hermione will be arriving soon." Ron told them. "Ron, are you in Harry's year?" asked Leina. "Yeah. So is Hermione." he told her. "Do you have any other siblings at Hogwarts?" "Yeah, just Ginny. But why?" "Oh, because I'd like you to meet your new DADA teacher." she told him. "Really? Are they coming too?" he asked. George bust out laughing, and then Fred came outside. "And HOW many owls did you get again Ron?" said Fred. Leina shook her head, resisting giggling. "I"M your teacher bucko." she said. Ron's ears turned red, and then a resounding CRACK was heard from down the street. "I suppose that'd be Hermione." said Ron, a wide grin on his face. "Uh-oh, somebody's got a crush." she thought to herself.


	4. Interaction with the opposite sex and a ...

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is standing before you, can't you see her? Of course you can't! Because I'm not her!!

Unknown By You

chapter 4

Interaction With the Opposite Sex and a Nap or Two

Hermione walked into the yard and was introduced to Leina as well. Then the teenagers retreated back into the house as it started to rain. The others went into another room when two people came up to her, a man and a woman. The woman smiled. "You must be Sirius's daughter." The man nodded, "It's wonderful to meet you m'dear." "It's nice to meet you both. Thank you for inviting me." said Leina. Mrs. Weasley warily looked at Leina's clothing. Leina could tell Mrs. Weasley didn't approve, but she didn't particularly care. Most people didn't like her clothing. "It's no problem at all dear. Have you met Bill, Charlie or Ginny?" she asked. Leina shook her head. "BILL! CHARLIE! GINNY! Come downstairs! We've guests you know!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. Leina instantly heard footsteps coming from the stairwell and then three more red-haired, freckle faced people were in front of her. The two eldest Weasley children's eyes bulged at the sight of her. Ginny looked up at her. "Hi. I'm Ginny. Are you Leina?" she asked. Leina nodded. "Yep I am. And the two of you? I didn't quite catch your names." she said, smirking. She realized they were staring. "I'm Charlie." said the younger one. "And I'm Bill." said the other. "Ok. So all of you are Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny? But that's only six people. Who's the other?" asked Leina. Thankfully, Mrs. Weasley had left the room. "Our other brother Percy doesn't associate with us anymore." answered Ginny. "Oh ok." Bill smiled at her, "So. How old are you?" he asked cheerfully. Leina narrowed her eyes. "17." she replied cooly. Both of the boys suddenly looked crestfallen. "So. Shall we join them in the living room?" suggested Ginny, who was suppressing a giggle. "That would be nice." said Leina, and followed her out.

Once they were in the living room, Charlie and Bill got cheery again, and Leina talked merrily with everyone, especially Fred and George. They had the same insatiable urge to prank as her. She was known in her old neighborhood as a notorious prankster. A lot of little children either feared her or adored her, and at her high school, which her mother had made her go to, she had hardly any friends, because everyone was a goody, goody. She had never even had a boyfriend before, because all the guys were jocks and thought she was scary. Now, she was sitting with TWO people who liked the same things she did, weren't scared of her AND were guys, and cute ones at that. Soon it was pouring and people just kept on chatting. Suddenly, she felt a tug in her chest, a strong one, and she fell off of her chair. Fred stood up. "Are you ok?" asked Fred. Leina shook her head quickly, and George ran out to get Sirius. The teenagers crowded around her. Fred scowled. "She needs to BREATHE!" he said. They backed away a bit. George and Sirius came tearing back into the room, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley at their heels. "Leina? What's the matter?" asked Sirius urgently. "Go outside." she choked, pointing at the door. Sirius nodded, lifted her up and said, "We'll be back in a minute." He then walked outside, into the pouring rain. Leina motioned to be put down, so he placed her on her feet. She stood up wobbily. "I'm fine." she said hoarsely, "I think I'm going to pass out though. I'll tell you later." she said, "Please catch me." then, she was pitched forward and Sirius caught her, then brought her inside. "She wouldn't tell me what was wrong. Can I please use one of your beds? I can't apparate her home and be able to come back." asked Sirius. You can use one of our beds." offered Fred. "There's nothing that'll harm her in their- right now." said George. "Thanks guys." replied Sirius, then carried her up the stairs to Fred and George's bedroom. Before he could open the door though, they apparated in front of him and George said. "Nope. We'll bring her in. Nobody's allowed in their. Except a select few." Fred carefully took her from his arms, and slipped into his and his twin's bedroom.

Other than their parents, Fred and George had the largest bedroom, since they shared. One side of their room was devoted to experiments and was a right mess. The other half was a right mess as well, but their beds were over there. He put her down then, slipped back out. Sirius and George had gone, so he walked back down the stairs. "Leina is gorgeous. And she likes pranking. What more could a guy ask for? Then again, she just met me, she wouldn't be interested." thought Fred, as he entered the living room, then began to joke around with everyone again, although at the back of his mind, he wanted to be up there, waiting for her to wake up.

When Leina woke up, she felt odd. She felt nauseous and her throat hurt. "Yuck. Stupid curse." she muttered, straightening her clothing. She then observed her surroundings. On the other side of the room was a big table and a whole bunch of potions and such on it. She looked around her and saw she was on somebody's bed, not her own. Their was clothing strewn all around the floor, and she noticed a few oddly colored pairs of boxers. "Oh dear God, where am I?" she wondered aloud. She then saw a night stand, and saw a photo of the Weasleys. "I must be in one of the boy's rooms. Why not Ginny's?" she thought. "Oh well." she swung her legs over the side of the bed, careful not to step on anything. She opened the door and hobbled down the steps. She rounded a corner and found herself looking at all the Weasleys (minus Percy), her godbrother, father, and Hermione."Oh good, you're awake!" said Sirius. "Go outside. NOW." he said, then walked out. She followed him. "So, care to tell me why I thought you were going to DIE a few hours ago?" he asked. "It's a long story dad." she said. "I've got all the time in the world. Spill." he told her. "FINE." she sighed. "Back in the Summer after 7th grade, not year dad, grade, that's muggle schooling system. Anyways, there was this girl who really hated me and stuff, and I didn't know it, but she was a witch. She hit me with this curse one day after school, I hadn't seen it coming. So now, when I exert a bit too much energy, I collapse. I didn't think that apparating Harry would cross the line, but apparently it did." she explained. "So some little snot nosed kid got you with an _Energy binding_ curse?" asked Sirius. "I was that young when it happened too dad, not to worry. So, shall we go inside?" she suggested. Sirius looked pretty peeved though. "This stinks. Every single BLOODY person either related to me, or close to me, has something wrong with them!! You have that curse, which is irreversible AND that funky wandless thing. Harry is burdened with that stupid scar. Remus is a lycan. James and Lily are dead, and Peter is EVIL!!" said Sirius angrily. Leina was confused. "Dad has a friend who's a werewolf? NEAT!! But who is Peter?" she wondered. "Who's Peter dad?" she asked. "Peter is why Harry's parents are dead. He works for Voldemort now, but he used to be one of our best friends. He was Lily and James's secret keeper." he said irritably. Leina could only gawk. "And he's the reason you went to Azkaban, isn't he?" asked Leina. Sirius nodded. "Jackass." she muttered. "NOW can we go inside?" she questioned. "Yeah, sure." replied Sirius, following Leina as she walked back inside. They looked up. "Are you alright now dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Yes, I'm fine." she replied, sitting back down in the chair she had been in. "I'll be making lunch now, so everyone clear out please." she continued. Leina got up, as did everyone else. The adults left for the kitchen, but not before Sirius sent a wary glance towards his daughter. "Hey Leina, come with us."said Fred. "You do know the way?" said George. Leina grinned and nodded. She followed the boys up the stairs and into their ever messy room.

"Wow, Leina was invited into the inner sanctum of Fred and George's room. She should feel honored." said Ron. "Yeah. I've been here how many times and never seen in there." said Harry. "Hm, maybe they like her?" suggested Hermione. "I don't know. The only person I think either of them has ever liked was Angelina, and that didn't work out. Maybe they do. They didn't flirt with her at all though." said Ron. "Yeah, but your mum was right there, mate. I doubt she'd want them advancing on her." pointed out Harry. "Yeah, guess your right, but how weird would it be if one of my brothers dated one of my teachers?" said Ron. "Yeah, but we'll get good grades!!" said Harry. Ron grinned and slapped Harry a high five. Hermione rolled her eyes. "She's the DADA professor geniuses. You always do well in that class." "Oh yeah." muttered Harry, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well Leina, now that you know the breakdown of our room." said George, gesturing towards the beds. "Please, take a seat." Leina nodded. "Why thank you kind sirs." she said. "Who? Us? You jest." said Fred, a grin plastered on his face. "And we sound like a scene out of Romeo and Juliet." muttered Leina. "What's that?" asked George. "Romeo and Juliet was a muggle play written by Shakespeare, it's a tragedy about these two teenagers that fall in love when they were not supposed to and end up killing themselves." she explained. "Is there blood?" asked George excitedly. "Yep." replied Leina grimly. She HATED blood. "Cool. We need to read that one." he said. Leina rolled her eyes. "So, if you don't mind me asking, why is it that I am invited in here, when your own brother or Harry haven't even been." asked Leina. "Simple. We don't want them messing with experiments. And you seem to have enough decency to not put your grubby hands on stuff that isn't yours." explained Fred. Leina cocked an eyebrow. "Grubby hands?" she said flatly. Fred's ears turned a bright red. "Not yours per say, but-" Leina giggled. "It's ok Fred, I understand. Those younger than yourselves and me, and of course, a few older as well." she said. He nodded in relief. "SO, if we were still going too school, you could give us detentions right?" asked George. Leina nodded sinisterly. "Because we've been especially naughty. I think punishment is in order." said Fred, a grin plastered on his face. Leina wanted to blush a bright red, but instead leaned forward, very close to him and whispered into his ear, "I think you'd enjoy that a bit too much Mr. Weasley." Now Fred turned beat red. "Only if it was you." he countered. Leina looked at him, her face burning. "Y'see Fred, then, you'd have to loose any chances of ever having children, if you catch my drift." "Yeah, but I think you have more to loose than that... if you catch my drift." he had a satisfied smirk on his face. Leina could tell she was blushing fiercely. George had just sat there in shock, watching the two battle. Suddenly, Leina felt really dizzy. She fell forward from the position she had been sitting in, and Fred and George's hands shot out and grabbed her (Not pervertedly)and laid her back down on the bed. Her eyes were open, but she wasn't moving. "Should we get Sirius?" asked George. "Yeah, go get him." said Fred. George apparated to the kitchen and back. Srius ran up the steps and burst through the door. "What did you two do?!" he demanded, looking at her eyes, to see if there was a flicker of movement. There wasn't. The two boys looked really worried. "We don't know. We were messing around and stuff, just talking, and then she kinda just... fell forward." explained George. Sirius nodded. "Do you guys think we could keep her in here again? I don't really want everyone to freak out." said Sirius. They nodded. "Well, she's sleeping on my bed anyways, might as well not move her." said Fred. Sirius nodded. "By the way, nice room." he said, then left. The twins then realized what had just happened. "She's looks kind of scary." said George. Fred carefully pushed her eyelids down so she looked asleep, then put his blanket over her. "There. Now she looks peaceful." he said.

The hours passed, dinner came and went, and soon, it was well into the night, and Sirius felt drowsy. Leina was still asleep though, and he didn't think he could apparate both her AND Harry home. He doubted he could barely apparate himself. So he took it up with Molly and Arthur, who were delighted to have the two sleep at the house that night. When Bill went in to try and help move Leina into Ginny's room, she flailed and kicked and yelled, "Don't touch me!!!!" So it was decided that she would stay in there, and Fred would sleep on the floor. Fred obliged, as far as his mother knew, and even got the comforter and pillow and set them on the floor. Once everyone had gone to sleep, he lightly touched Leina's arm. She didn't stir. So, he carefully, and slowly, inched her over to one side of his bed, then climbed in and pulled the blanket up to his shoulders.

The next morning, Fred woke up and he felt strange. Then he remembered that there was a girl sleeping in his bed. He looked over and saw she was snuggled up close to him. A bit too close for Fred's liking. (Meaning,, he loved it, was just afraid of George waking up) He carefully untwined her arm from his, then got out of the bed, and wrinkled up the comforter and pillow to make it appear that he had slept there.

Leina woke up an hour later. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, then looked around. She was still in Fred and George's room. "I slept in here?" she thought to herself, then got out of the bed. Se saw that George was still asleep, but there was a smile on his face. She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, where she heard voices. Fred was awake, as was Hermione, and she was telling him off for trying to slip something into her cereal. "Morning." she said. Fred and Hermione looked up. "Well if it isn't Sleeping Beauty herself." said Fred. Leina laughed nervously. "Uh, yeah." she said. "So, Leina, why IS it that you keep going into these little ehem spells? No pun intended." asked Fred. "Weeeeeeell." she started.


	5. Gone

Disclaimer: Do I own em? I think not!

Author's note: In one of my stories, she's related to the Weasleys, in this, she is NOT!

Unknown By You

chapter 5

Gone

"So, Leina, why is it that you keep going into these little ehem spells? NO pun intended." asked Fred. "Weeeeeeell." she started. "I was cursed when I was a little kid by an energy binder and can't overexert myself without that happening. But please, keep this between yourselves." she said nervously. Hermione stared at her, shocked. "Oh my gosh! That's awful." said Hermione. Leina then looked at the equally surprised Fred. "When you were a little kid you were cursed with something like that?! That's SICK!" he stated, angrily. Leina nodded, "Yea, I know." Just then, Charlie walked into the room, looking sleepy. When he saw Leina though, he brightened. "Well, hello Leina, fine morning this is, is it not?" he asked. Leina grinned, knowing what he was doing. "It's a nice one, yes." she said. Leina didn't notice Fred's face contort in anger, but Hermione did. "Hey Charlie, can I talk to ya for a sec?" asked Fred. There was a glint of disappointment in his eyes, but Charlie agreed and followed him out.

In the hall, Fred sighed. "Look Charlie. Could you lay off a bit? She's too young for you!" Charlie shook his head no. "She's only 17, she's only just been allowed to do magic legally outside of school!" he yelled. "So?" "For Christ's sake Charlie, you're 26!!" said Fred exhasperatedly. "What do you care Fred? It isn't like you lo- wait a second, you do don't you? You like her?" asked Charlie. Fred nodded. Charlie rolled his eyes. "Sorry, but that doesn't mean I won't try! She's-" started Charlie. "She's 17. She's a minor. She's beautiful. She's smart. She's probably good in-" Fred stopped himself before he finished, his ears bright red. Charlie grinned. "She's certainly smart, and by no stretch pretty, she's absolutely GORGEOUS, as far as good in bed, we'll just have to see abut that won't we?" he asked grinning. "Charlie, back off. She won't want someone 8 years older than her!" he said angrily. "How would you know? Just wait, she'll be mine!" he said angrily. Suddenly, through the door ran Leina, angry tears streaming down her face. When she got to the end of the hall she apparated home. Hermione came out a few seconds later, her hands on her hips. "Well, I hope you two are pleased with yourselves. The two of us heard every single BLOODY word you said! She isn't something you can buy and own Charlie! And how dare either of you judge her?! You had no right! None at all!" then Hermione angruly trudged up the stairs. "What a right mess we've made." muttered Fred. "That's right. Now Im going to fix it!" yelled Charlie, then apparated away. Fred snarled, as George walked into the room. "Fred?" he asked nervously.

Charlie found himself in Sirius's house. From where he stood in the living room, he heard soft sobs uttering from a room above him. "Oh boy. Really screwed this one up." he muttered, heading up the stairs. Something hit him from behind.

Leina heard Charlie arrive, but she continued crying. Why couldn't someone for once like her for who she was as a person? Why was it always about how hot she was? Or how good in the sack? For god's sake, she was a living, breathing individual!! Just then, someone opened the door. She didn't bother to see who it was, but kept crying. Someone hit her, knocking her unconcious, then apparated away with her.

Charlie rushed into the room a second later. "No." he whispered. She was gone.

Fred was just about to go after Charlie, when he reappeared, looking distraught. "What's the matter? Did dear Leina reject you?" asked Fred innocently.

Charlie turned and glared at Fred, "No. She's gone. She's been kidnapped."

"WHAT?!" yelled another voice. Charlie turned to face the enraged Sirius, who had just entered the room.

"It's true. I heard it happen- I saw it." he said. Sirius went up to him and shook him. "Then why did you allow it?! Why'd you let them take her?! Tell me!" he shouted. "I could do nothing, I was under the body-bind curse." explained Charlie. "Tell Harry I'll be back." said Sirius. He then disapparated.

Sirius arrived at his home. "LEINA!" he screamed. There was no answer. "LEINA!" he cried. "Leina..." he whispered, dropping to his knees. A tear fell down his face.

* * *

When Leina awoke, she was in another room. It was dark. Very dark. She heard voices. And her head HURT. "Ahhhhhh." said a voice softly. "Our guest has awoken." said a voice.

It made her blood run cold once she realized what was happening. Voldemort stepped out of the darkness. "Hello Leina. How are you today?" he asked, his voice malicious. Leina just glared. She reached out to find her wand, but found herself strapped to the wall. Her wand was nowhere to be found. "Ahhhh, you thought we would simply allow you to plow through us? We know how powerful you are Leina." he said. Then Lucius Malfoy stepped forward from the darkness. "We want to know. Where is Potter?" he asked. Leina forced her lips closed. "Ah, she wants to save the twerp. Well, there are ways of making you talk." said Lucius. "_Crutio _!" he yelled, pointing his wand at her. Leina felt a bone-crushing pain coursing through her body. It was excruciating. She bit her lip to refrain from screaming, still refusing to speak. Lucius cast it on her again. And again. Leina could have sworn her bones were breaking. Slowly. She tried relentlessly to use her wandless magic, but they hadn't provoked her enough yet. Lucius kept aiming curses at her, and each one hurt more and more. She began to fade from consciousness.

* * *

Sirus was distraught to say the least. He didn't sleep, and worked through all hours of the day trying to find her, stopping only to eat. Mind you, nobody else was comfortable either, but they still kept their wits end about them.

"Please Sirius! Stop and rest!" cried Harry one day. He too was extremely worried, and blamed himself, but Sirius was scaring him, and everyone else. It got so bad that by the sixth day she was gone, Molly had him at wand point. "You either stop and sleep, or so help me I will make you!" she said, her wand pointing between his eyes. Before he could utter a word, she had cast a spell and he slumped forward. "I'm sorry, but he's overworking himself." she muttered, levitating him up the stairs to a room.

Meanwhile, no one had seen hide nor hair of Fred in the six days either. He would accept food, and George said he was sleeping regularly, but still, he never came out. He too, was trying to figure out where Leina had been taken. On the seventh day, he sat on his bed when a thought struck him like a bludger to the head. "Harry. Voldemort." he whispered. He ran down the stairs at an alarming rate, forgetting completely about apparating, and burst into the kitchen, where a sedated Sirius, Molly , Arthur and Remus sat, discussing possibilities. "I've got it!" he yelled. They looked up at him. "It's Voldemort! He took her, because of Harry! He's got her where he used to live, I'm sure of it! He's using Leina as-" Fred's breathe caught in his throat. He disappeared and reappeared in Ron's room a millisecond later. Harry and Ron were gone. He checked Ginny's room, but she and Hermione were missing as well. "No!" he cried. "THEY'RE GONE!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed.

Back in the kitchen, they were still comprehending what Fred had said, when they heard a shout of "They're gone!" The adults knew what he meant this time.

* * *

Leina faded back into consciousness to see a sneering figure watching her. "McNair." she spat. "Ah. Dear little Leina Black. Don't you look lovely today? Wonder how long it'll be before your precious brother comes for you? The dark lord's been looking forward to ridding himself of the little nuisance." he sneered. Now, Leina felt the burn of hatred deep in her heart, and she allowed her eyes to glow purple. The chains holding her exploded, and when the dust cleared, McNair was laying on the ground, unmoving. They had pushed her over the edge. She heard people coming, and hid behind a wall, ready to attack. She leapt out at the people and they yelled. "What are you doing here?!" she hissed, "You'll get yourself caught!" She was staring at Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. "We couldn't let them kill you!!" whispered Harry. "You should've left me here. As you can see, I'm quite capable-" she started. "Without a wand?" asked Hermione. She held something out to Leina. It was her 14 inch holly wood, unicorn hair wand. Leina took it, smiling. "Thanks, now, lets blow this popsicle stand." she said. "And how will we do that?" asked Ginny. Hermione had taught her and Ron muggle phrases. "I'll have to apparate you, there's not a quicker way!" she whispered. "But you can't!! You could barely apparate me, let alone all of us!" exclaimed Harry quietly, "It'll kill you!" "Oh well, better to die helping you then betraying you, now, everyone hold on to me." she said. Despite their protests, they did as they were told. They heard someone rounding the corner, but Ginny was still searching for somewhere to grab onto Leina. The people rounded the corner. It was Sirius and Arthur. "You're all ok!" he said excitedly.

"I hear voices! Down corridor 11!!" they heard a new voice yell. "Shit. Um, Ginny, go with Arthur, Harry and Ginny with me. Leina, do you think you could take Hermione?" asked Sirius. Leina nodded. "NO, I'll take Hermione, let Leina go it alone!" said Arthur. Leina glanced over at Arthur. He had a very bad cut in his leg, it looked really bad. "No! I 'll take her." said Leina. Hermione glanced warily at the girl, but allowed herself to be apparated with her. They left just as Lucius, McNair and Bellatrix rounded the corner.

When Leina landed, Hermione let go of her. She was too weak to walk, she could barely stand. When Arthur and Sirius arrived, they too, looked disheveled, but none looked as bad as Leina. Now that they were in daylight, they got a good look at juts how badly Leina was injured. She had long cuts and purple bruises. It looked as if her ankle and arm were broken, and her hair was dirty as was her skin. She looked extremely pale and weak. "Leina? Kiddo, are you ok?" asked Sirius, worriedly going to her. The heard a sob from behind them. There stood Molly Weasley, tears streaming down her face. "You're ok!!!" she sobbed happily. "But you look so awful, oh why didn't we find you earlier?!" she moaned. Leina shook her head, and held onto her father and brother, who were both taller than her, for support. "Leina, you shouldn't be up, c'mon, come lie down ok?" asked Harry. He was scared. Leina looked really bad, and she didn't look very much alive. Leina nodded, and began to shakily hobble back to the house. She only got a few feet though, when Sirius scooped her up and carried her. "We don't need you injuring yourself more." he said. Leina nodded and fell asleep as he carried her up the stairs. When he entered the house, George was pacing back and forth. He looked up and grinned, but upon seeing Leina, saddened instantly. "Dear sweet Jesus." he muttered. "I'm going to get Fred." he said, then was gone. Sirius continued, and he placed her again in the bed of Fred Weasley.

* * *

Fred had been searching the countryside, when George popped up next to him. "Fred. They found her." he said hesitantly. Fred's eyes widened. "Oh my God, she's dead isn't she? This is all my fault! She's gone because of me!" he sobbed. George didn't exactly know what to do. Usually, they were happy go lucky guys, and if they were anything but happy or annoyed, they didn't show it. "Fred. She's alive. Barely, but she is! And it isn't your fault! It's you-know-who's!!" said George desperately. Fred nodded weakly. "Where is she?" "She's at the house, probably in our room." answered George. "Ok. Let's go." said Fred, and they disapparated.

As soon as they reapparated, the adults tried to call them into the kitchen, but Fred was already bolting up the stairs.

* * *

Sirius had once again laid Leina on Fred's bed. He knew he wouldn't harm her, or bother her while she slept. As he was heading out the door, he ran into Fred and the look the younger man gave him worried him. Fred looked pale and withdrawn, yet anxious to be inside his room. Sirius stepped aside. "Let her sleep." he whispered to him. Fred nodded, then entered and closed the door.

He gazed at his bed, and the sleeping form on it. Fred felt tears welling in his eyes again. He mentally scolded himself for being such a weakling, but he couldn't help it. Deep down, he knew that he loved her, and here she was, lying on a bed, fast asleep, weak and hurt. He himself was healthy and awake. She looked pained as she slept, her body covered by cuts and bruises. As he sat, watching her sleep, he slowly faded into his dreams of turmoil.

The next time Leina opened her eyes, the room was dark. And she felt warm, rather, something warm, lying next to her. "Where am I?" she wondered to herself. She looked over and saw that she was lying next to none other than Fred. "Fred?" she asked nervously. Hearing Leina's voice, Fred's eyes flew open. Seeing only darkness he sighed.

"It was only a dream, she'd still asleep." he said sadly, beginning to lie down again.

"No, Fred, I'm awake. Am I in your room?" she whispered. Fred switched on the light.

"You're awake!" he whispered happily, grabbing her into a strong hug. Leina bit her lip, she felt sharp pains in her chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. Leina shook her head.

"It's nothing Fred, nothing at all. What day is it?" she asked. "It's Thursday Leina." he said. She sighed.

"Good, so I've only squandered a few hours, school is starting in a few weeks." she said. Fred shook his head.

"Leina, you've been asleep about two weeks. We were scared you weren't going to wake up until Pomfrey took care of you." He said. Leina nodded in understanding.

"Was I really out that long? They didn't hurt me THAT badly." she said. Just hearing Leina's voice again made him sad, but her confidence was amazing. She would've definitely been a Gryffindor had she gone to school.

"Leina," started Fred, "Your arm was broken in two or three places. And your ankle was completely shattered. You had a concussion, which we didn't know about, or we would've kept you awake, and you had so many cuts and bruises that we couldn't even heal you fully in one day. Trust me, when Sirius found out, he was so ready to go and murder Lucius, it wasn't even funny." Fred failed to mention he'd wanted to do the same thing. Leina's eyes widened at the news of her injuries.

"Fred, I'm really tired, can I go back to sleep?" she asked, yawning. Fred eyed her.

"I dunno. Do you feel faint or dizzy or anything at all?" he asked.

"Just tired." she replied. Fred nodded. Leina got up to go sleep on the floor, but was surprised when he pulled her back into the soft covers.

"Don't sleep on the floor. It's bad for your back." he told her winking. She smiled and laid down. She hesitated slightly, when Fred tried to put his arm around her, but only for a moment, before she let him take her into his arms. She liked the warmth. And they fell asleep, just like that.

* * *

In the morning, Sirius went to the twins' room to check up on Leina, to see if she showed signs of waking up or not, and what's what, since when he'd asked George, he'd said she was still asleep, since he'd not been up when she'd awakended. When he opened the door however, he was not greeted with the sight of Lorna sleeping on one side of the bed, Fred another, as they usually were, which he had no problem with. This morning, he found Leina snuggled up in Fred's arms, a content look replacing the usually pained one. He smiled at first, at seeing his daughter smile, then took a double-take and his eyes narrowed. He stalked over to the bed and pulled Fred out of his bed, shaking him awake, and leaving Leina limply lying across the bed. When Fred's eyes blearily opened, he realized what was happening.

"What's the meaning of holding her like that? She never allowed you t-" he started angrily. Fred tried to cut in.

"Sirius, she's-"

"She's too young for you, and she's MY daughter! What made you think you could do that?" he asked expectantly. Fred sighed.

"Sirius, she gave me permission. She woke up last night. At like 3 a.m., but she's awake, and she cuddled up to me when she went back to sleep."

"What's goin' on?" asked Leina blearily. Sirius looked up. "Da'?" she asked.

Sirius stared in disbelief. "Oh my god. He wasn't lying, you're awake!" he said breathlessly. Leina nodded.

"Woke up las' night." she said, now waking up a bit more.

"Well, why were you in his arms? What happened?" he demanded.

Leina sat up now, realizing Fred was in trouble. "Oh, when I went back to sleep, I cuddled up next to him, I didn't have any bad dreams last night. None at all." she said faintly, embracing the memory.

Sirius noticed the whimsical look plastered on his daughter's face, and the anger melted. "Fine. You get away with this one. Just this once though." he stated, then disappeared from the room. Fred gave her a silent nod of thanks and she mouthed back, "Your Welcome."

* * *

"So, Fred, why IS it that I found a certain young girl wrapped in your arms this morning?" asked George deviously, later on when Leina was off with the younger guys. Fred's ears burned as he looked up at the sky.

"Nice day, isn't it?" he remarked.

George shook his head. "Nice try. SO, how long have you fancied her?" Fred looked at him seriously. "Since the day we met her mate, the day we met her." he said.


	6. Hogwarts Boarding

Disclaimer: You don't know by now? I DON'T OWN THEM! Well, 'cept the stuff that's mine of course!

Unknown By You

chapter 6

Hogwarts Boarding

"If you lot don't hurry, you'll miss the train!" shouted Mrs. Weasley from the stairs. Groggily, but hurriedly, five pairs of feet accompanied by trunks and pets, scrambled down the steps.

"Argh, whose idea was it to have the bloody train leave at 11?" asked Leina, rubbing her eyes.

"Good question." replied Ron, who enjoyed having 10 hours of sleep or more. Just then, Fred and George came down the steps, also accompanied by trunks.

"Uh Fred, George, since when are you going to Hogwarts?" questioned Ron. George looked over at him and grinned.

"Who said we were brother? We're headed to Hogsmeade." said George. "And to answer the question you're bound to ask, we made so much at Triple W in Diagon Alley, that we decided to branch it to Hogsmeade and get to see our ickle little friends all year round." Leina raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Ickle little kids, huh?" she asked, fingers drumming on her crossed arms. George's eyes widened and he looked at his brother, who looked distraught. He began to stutter.

"Well, uh, not YOU per say Leina, but you are younger than us and-and." started George. Leina burst out laughing.

"I swear, some times you guys are bloody mental. Did you honestly think I'd be upset by you calling me little?! Look at me, I'm 5 foot 1!!" she said, grinning from ear to ear. George and Fred breathed a sigh of relief. (Author's note: In an earlier chapter I said Ginny looked up at her, I meant looked up to her, since Ginny is obvious ly taller than her!!)

Once they'd finally gotten to the train station, said goodbye to the elder Weasleys and Sirius, they boarded the train, and found a compartment. After a little while, the door opened and another boy walked in.

"Hello Neville, how was your holiday?" asked Hermione.

"Gran wouldn't let me so much as leave the house, other than to visit my mum and dad." admitted Neville. "Say, who's that?" he asked pointing to Leina. Leina smiled at him.

"I'm Leina Black, your new Defense Against The Dark arts professor, nice to meet you Neville....." she said.

"Longbottom." he answered promptly. "It's nice to meet you as well."

"Neville, are your parents' names Frank and Alce?" asked Leina suddenly. He nodded. "Wow. I met your parents, when I was a little kid. Alice was pregnant then, I suppose with you." she said, remembering when the Longbottoms had visited her mother's house, and actually treated her as a witch, rather than a muggle, despite the fact she was only a toddler. She'd heard what had happened to them.

"Are you Sirius Black's daughter?" he asked suddenly. Leina nodded at him smiling. "So he WAS innocent right? It was that Petal-grew guy?" he asked. Leina giggled.

"Pettigrew, Neville, Pettigrew. And yes, it was Petigrew who did all of those awful things. "

"Wow, I'm glad I'll never have to meet him then!" joked Neville. Leina didn't have the heart to tell him that the murderer had slept in the same room as him for three years. She saw the same gleam in her other comrades eyes.

After a while, Neville went off to find Luna, and the five were left alone again. Just then, the compartment door slid open and another boy walked in. Leina immediately caught the boy's bad aura.

"Oh looky. Potty, Mudblood, TWO weasels, and- oh, who's this Potty? A new fan club member?" asked the boy.

"Sod off Malfoy we're not in the mood." snarled Harry. Leina touched his shoulder, and he looked down at her.

"Chill Harry he isn't worth you getting in trouble." she said. Grudgingly, he complied.

"Ah, this one's smart Potty, best keep her, actually, loose her, I'LL keep her." said Malfoy, a smirk playing on his face. Leina's eyes narrowed.

"I- on the other hand- cannot get in trouble for telling off pompous little gits who think they are so full of themselves. I DON'T like people who are legends in their own minds Malfoy. Remember that, or you'll be spending MANY detentions." she growled.

"Oh I'm scared. What are you going to do sweet cheeks? Rat me out to a professor?" It was Leina's turn to smirk.

"No need. I AM a teacher Malfoy. Your telling off my god brother and the adopted god siblings of your new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor." she said, her eyes now slits. Meanwhile, Malfoy's eyes widened.

"This is one sick joke Potty. You should keep your hoes in their place." he said. Leina snapped.

"That's it. 35 points from Slytherin for harassment and you'll be serving a detention when classes begin." she snapped.

"You can't do that!" he yelled.

"Watch me! Try it again, see what happens!" she yelled back. People had stuck their heads out of their compartments to see the onsla ght.

"YOU BITCH! YOU can't do this to a Malfoy! When my father hears of this-"

"Yes, yes. When your dear father hears of me punishing you for being an insufferable git, I'll be surely sacked. I know the line Malfoy, now go back to your little cronies." she snapped, then turned to the other people outside. "What are you looking at? Haven't you seen a professor disciplining a bad student?" she asked angrily. Instantly, the heads disappeared, and she slammed shut the door, collapsing into her seat.

"Bloody hell. That was brilliant." breathed Ron. Leina grinned.

"That was nothing. He's barely touched the dark side yet Ron." she said.

"Did you mean everything you said?" asked Ginny.

"Of course, why?" asked Leina.

"You said we were your adopted god siblings, since Harry was already your god brother." said Hermione. Leina grinned.

"Of course you guys are! But only you guys!" she said with a wink. Ron nudged Hermione.

"See, 'Mione. I told you." he whispered. She raised an eyebrow at the look on Leina's face.

"I do believe you were right Ronald." she admitted. Ron's eyes widened. She'd never said anything like to him before. Leina was pushed out of her reverie by them whispering.

"Yeah?" she asked sharply. Hermione turned a deep scarlet.

"Nothing, nothing at-" she started.

"Do you like my brother?" asked Ginny suddenly. It was Leina's turn to become scarlet.

"Well, uhm you see-" she said.

"WAIT! Which one?!" asked Harry. Ginny looked at him as if he were an idiot.

"Honestly Harry. I don't know why I gave you the time of day. Or my heart sometimes." she said shrugging. Suddenly Ron looked alert.

"Excuse me?!" he asked. Ginny's eyes widened at her choice of words.

"Well, uh, um, we-"

" They've been seeing each other for weeks, Ronald. Sometimes, you're quite thick, and at others, you're brilliant." said Hermione, shaking her head. Ron turned to Harry.

"You hurt her mate, I swear I'll-"

"I won't, don't worry." said Harry. Leina grinned.

"Ah, young love." she sighed.

"You're only two years older than us!" said Hermione giggling. Leina shrugged.

"So?"

"Now, answer the question, which brother Leina?" asked Ginny.

"Not Charlie?!" asked Harry surprised. Ginny looked at him, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Are you that daft Harry?" she said. Harry shrugged.

"It's-" started Hermione. Leina cut in.

"Dear sweet Jesus, its FRED!" she said angrily. Harry stared at her.

"Fred?! Bloody hell, I was right!" he said.

"Yeah, so were we...." said Ron, pointing to himself, Ginny and Hermione. Harry shook his head.

"I said she'd be good with Fred before any of you even MET her!" said Harry smugly. Leina turned to him.

"Yeah, sitting RIGHT here." she said, pointing at herself.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I guess we'd best be changing, we can't be far off." stated Hermione. When nobody moved, Hermione glared. "That means OUT you two." she said angrily, pointing to the door. Muttering, the two left the compartment, and left the girls giggling their heads off.

Sorry everyone, short chappy!


End file.
